


The Runaway Princess of Misthaven

by MusicalNotes334



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Henry Mills - Freeform, Hurt Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Inspired by The Witcher, Mild Language, Multi, Possible Character Death, Regina Mills - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Whump, emma swan - Freeform, killian jones - Freeform, killian jones whump, lots of ships, not exactly but yeah, witcher characters might appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalNotes334/pseuds/MusicalNotes334
Summary: The King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest sent out search parties for their daughter that went missing. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful after weeks of no progress. In the end, they had to look for the iconic Witcher of their kingdom. A handsome reward was waiting for him, in exchange for bringing their daughter back home and in one piece. When he sets off with a sorceress and the princess' son, they encounter problems and go on adventures. And all the while, they follow their leads to continue the search for the runaway princess. As their adventure progresses, romance blooms.Will they ever find the princess, or will they come back empty-handed?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. The Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is heavily inspired by the first chapter of The Last Wish by Andrzej Sapkowski!! 
> 
> hope y'all enjoy this fanfic as it progresses!!

A laden, black and white horse was cantering down a dirt path. The man mounting the horse was dressed in a hooded cloak. His face couldn't be seen, despite the sunlight shining. The passer-bys drew their attention to him. 

He stopped in front of the Mellow Brook Inn, and listened to the loud chattering of people from within. He dismounted from his horse and led his horse to a small stable. He entered the Inn and looked around. As expected, it was quite full and loud.

He approached the innkeeper at his counter, who examined the man before him. The stranger, still wearing his hooded cloak, stood stiffly in front of the counter.

“Ah, it’s you,” the innkeeper said. “Did you kill the beast yet?”

“I did,” replied the outsider. “It was a forktail. Had a nest at an abandoned tower.”

The innkeeper nodded and pulled out a small pouch full of Crowns. “As long as it’s gone, we’re good. Here, your pay.”

The outsider took it and began counting how much they had paid him. He shrugged and said, “150 crowns isn’t so bad… Let me see what you have in stock.”

The innkeeper showed him a variety of alcohol and food, which the man looked through. He checked the amount of money he had and decided to buy 10 loaves of bread and 2 pints of Kaedweni stout. He kept his pouch of money and food, and walked to an empty table at a corner of the inn.

He didn’t care that he reeked of death and that he had earned new wounds all over his body. He was tired. He took off his hood and cloak, revealing a handsome stubbled face. He ran one wounded hand through his dark brown hair. Those around him noticed that he carried two swords strapped to his back. He ignored the murmurs and stares of the people in the inn, and ate in peace. 

A pockmarked and lanky man approached him, two of his companions right behind him. He had not taken his eyes off him the moment the outsider stepped inside.

“There’s no room here for Enchanted Forest scum like you,” rasped the pockmarked man. “Are you here to show off that you live a decent life there, while we rot down here?”

“Don’t bother talking to him,” said one of his companions. “His ears are full of bullshit magic from their kingdom.”

“Leave already!” said the other after he laughed at his friend’s remark.

The man of the Enchanted Forest finally turned to them. 

“At least let me finish my food.”

“Here, we’ll help you,” snarled the pockmarked man before flipping the table over. He grabbed the stranger by the collar of his shirt. One of the men raised a fist to strike only to hit the pockmarked man. The outsider had ducked just in time. He unsheathed a steel sword, and blood spilled in only seconds. A woman screeches and most of the people inside ran for the door. The innkeeper was now hiding behind his counter, cowering in fear. A decapitated hand fell to the ground, next to the pockmarked man who had lost his head as well. His head rolled on the ground. The other two laid motionless on the wooden floor. The innkeeper slowly turned to the gruesome scene before him, stared for a few moments, and vomited. 

The stranger took a step back, two hands grasping the sword as he swung it in the air. One hand of his seemed like it was made of metal. No one moved. Their fearful eyes met his bright cat-like eyes that were shining with anger. Fear was clear on their faces, and they were frozen in place.

With a loud crash and clangs of heavy armor, three guards came rushing in. They had truncheons in their hands, but once they laid eyes on the bodies, they drew their swords. The outsider backed up, and pointed his sword at the guards.

“Put that down!” One of the guards ordered him, his voice trembling. “Put that down!”

“Get the men, damn it!” The second guard yelled at the third guard. “He won’t leave so easily!”

“You don’t have to, mate,” the stranger said, putting the dagger back. “I’ll come by myself.”

“You’ll go at the end of a rope!!” Yelled the trembling guard. 

The outsider sighed heavily and he cracked the bones in his neck. He slowly approached the guards with both his hands raised, and he swiftly drew a complicated sign in the air with one hand. There was another scream, and everyone had already run out. The guards stood up straight, eyes dazed and dreamy.

“I’ll come by myself,” the stranger repeated. “I’ll follow right behind you as you lead the way.”

“Yes, sir,” the guard mumbled. He walked towards the exit, the other two followed him out with a slow pace. The stranger followed them, but another guard stepped inside the Inn. He was dressed in different armor, unlike the other three.

“No need, witcher.” He spoke.

The guard under the stranger’s spell came to a halt, causing the other two behind him to stop. 

“And who are you?” Asked the hypnotized guard.

“I’m a guard, you dimwit.” The guard scoffed. He turned to the stranger, and said, “You do not have to go to the castellan of Blackburn. You’re coming with me.”

“Why should he?” The trembling guard hissed.

“From orders of the king of Misthaven,” the new guard hissed in return.

The stranger raised an eyebrow, observing the new guard. The guard seemed to be telling the truth for he recognized the craftsmanship and coat of arms. An apple with an arrow and sword piercing it. He felt his medallion humming and he pulled it out of his jerkin. It was of a wolf’s head, baring its fangs. Black and blue colors, that certain coat of arms, and powerful magic? Only one kingdom can have such distinct armor enhanced with strong magic.

The stranger stared at the guard, and he scoffed. “What does the king of the Enchanted Forest want with me?”

“So our sources were correct,” said the guard of Misthaven, a sly smile on his face. “You’re the witcher we’re looking for.”

He turned his attention to the three confused guards and waved them off. “It’s best to let me take charge here. Go on, off you go.”

The trembling guard protested. “H-He has to be punished! Do you not see the dead bodies on the floor?”

The guard of Misthaven glanced at the bodies and shrugged. “I’m sure they had their reasons. Now come, witcher.”

Before the other guard could protest again, the guard of Misthaven pulled out a sword. “Must I repeat myself? He’s coming with me. The king has ordered his men to search the kingdom far and wide for a certain witcher. Now that I have found him, I must return with him in tow. Or do you dare defy the king?”

The guard shut his mouth.

“Now,” the guard sheathed his sword before glancing at the stranger. “Will you come?”

The stranger sighed and shrugged. “Aye,” he replied. “What do I have to lose?”

“Good,” the guard said. “Fetch your horse and follow.”

The guard left the Inn, the stranger right behind him. He approached his black and white horse, gently stroking its head. The horse neighed and the stranger smiled. He pulled an apple out of the Zerrikanian saddlebags his horse had. He fed it to the horse before giving him a pat on his side. He mounted his horse, gripping the reins. “Come on, Leviathan.” 


	2. The King and Queen of the Enchanted Kingdom

The stranger entered the throne room with two guards accompanying him. He looked around, admiring how the whole room looked.

Narrow braziers half encompassing each of the sixteen alabaster columns light up the entire throne hall. The paintings on the oblique ceiling depict the story of when the king and queen vanquished the Evil Queen. They dance in the flickering light while statuettes look down upon the marble floor of the hall.

A black and blue rug from the doors led to the thrones, where the king and queen were. Banners bearing the kingdom’s colors and emblem drape from the walls. Between each banner sits a tall candle, and some of them have been lit. Tall, glass windows are framed by draperies colored the same black and blue as the banners. The curtains have been adorned with fancy tassels and embellished borders.

Noble thrones of gold where the king and queen sat are below a grand chandelier, and is adjoined by three large, but far less ornate seats for the princess, her son, and their sorceress. The sorceress’ throne sat on the king’s right side, a few meters apart at least.

A few feet before the thrones sat a wooden chair, in which the stranger sat in. The guards who accompanied him stood at each side of him. The stranger looked up at the current rulers of Misthaven, and he gave a slight smile.

“And what do you two want with me?” He asked, a hint of curiosity and annoyance in his voice. The guards glared at him for the way he spoke, but the king only chuckled softly.

“Leave, please,” he told the guards with a small wave of his hand. “We wish to speak to him alone.”

The stranger ran his left, metallic hand through his dark brown hair before he crossed his arms and legs.

“I’m David, the king of Misthaven,” said the king.

“And I’m Mary Margaret, the queen of Misthaven,” said the queen. “Do you carry the witcher’s emblem?”

“And your name, just to make things easier,” added the king with a small smile.

The stranger reached into his jerkin and pulled out a medallion on a silver chain that pictured a wolf baring its fangs. 

“Killian Jones.” He replied, giving a small bow.. “A pleasure to be here… Perhaps. May I ask what you want with me, your Majesties?”

“Have you not seen the notices?” David asked, rather confused. “Surely you have, knowing you look through notice boards for contracts and quests?”

“Anything related to kingdoms and such, I avoid,” Killian snorted. “I don’t have time to dilly-dally in politics and wars, your Majesty.”

He leaned back on his seat and he kept his eyes locked on them, hoping that this meeting was worth his time. He knew that they needed something from him, he just didn’t know what. He had to wait and stay a bit longer to get the answers he needed. 

David only sighed, and he gave a glance at Mary Margaret, who nodded in response. He cleared his throat and he turned his attention to the witcher.

“Our daughter is missing,” he said, glancing at one of the empty thrones at Mary Margaret’s side. “For quite a while now too, a few weeks. We don’t know where she could’ve gone, or where she could’ve been taken. We do not believe nor think that she was kidnapped. Our castle is protected by strong magic, you see. We would know if someone breached our defenses.”

“Other than that, there were no signs of struggle in her room,” Mary Margaret added. “Her room is perfectly fine. No bits of magic could be sensed, as our sorceress says. We were hoping…”

She took David’s hand, who gripped her hand as she gripped his. 

“If you could look for her for us,” she continued, a sad smile on her face.

Killian scratched at his beard, humming softly. Now he knew why he was here. It was strange to him that they were looking for  _ him _ , out of so many witchers that exist. Other than that, why were they asking a witcher to look for her?

“Have you asked anyone else to search for her, your Majesties?” He asked, still scratching at his beard. 

“We’ve sent out search parties, yet all of them were, unfortunately”—David shook his head—“unsuccessful. They’ve searched far and wide, and they were most unfortunate. Not even a small clue or lead has been found that could help.”

“We didn’t think it would be this bad, so we finally decided to search for a witcher.” Mary Margaret sighed.

“But why  _ me _ ?” Killian asked, not meaning to sound rude in any way.

“We’ve heard tales of you, just as you have heard tales of us.” David said, smiling as he gestured to the painted ceiling. “We’ve heard of how you have slayed many beasts, and found missing people, dead or alive. As well as—of course—the fact that you’re a witcher. We know what witchers are capable of. What they can do that not a simple human being can do.”

He frowned at the reply he got. It wasn’t what he wanted. As if reading his mind, David smiled and he continued.

“Other than that, we know you are capable of doing it. You’re the iconic witcher of the Enchanted Kingdom, witcher, everyone knows who you are. You’re the Geralt of Rivia of our kingdom, if I must say. If he is the Butcher of Blaviken, you are the Sentinel of Storybrooke.”

Killian sneered at the title he had, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Your Majesty,” he huffed. “With all due respect, I did not  _ ask  _ to have that title.”

“But you deserve it.” Mary Margaret laughed. “It fits you perfectly, just by knowing the story behind it. Even though you were minding your own business in the capital of our kingdom, some terrorists attacked and you immediately slayed them all! You were like a guardian, hidden in the shadows, only to show up when a disaster or catastrophe occurs. It’s like you come running to save the day.”

Killian scoffed this time. “I just do it for the money that you give me when I do “ _ save the day,”  _ and just use most of it to buy myself some better weapons and armor, and equipment for my horse. Sometimes an upgrade on my other hand.”

“Yet still,” Mary Margaret shrugged a bit, smiling softly. “You’re quite a legend and hero in the kingdom.”

“Which brings us back to the topic at hand,” David cleared his throat. “Our daughter. Will you take the job of looking for her? Doing everything you can to get hints or leads to search for her? And of course, to bring her back home safely and in one piece.”

“Surely I get something in return, your Majesties?” Killian asked, raising a brow.

“Of course you do, we know how witchers work. We have magically enhanced armor and weapons, made by the work of dwarves and the magic of our sorceress, and 1,500 crowns.”

Killian’s brows raised at the mention of how much crowns he would get if he is successful in his search for the princess. He looked down at the floor to think, scratching his beard. He smiled at the thought of what he could do with all that money. Go drinking, go to brothels, and travel the whole country too. There were endless things he could do with that much money.

“And if I’m not successful, just like your search parties?” He asked, raising his head to look at them again.

“Then, of course, you won’t get the reward,” David said. “I will not shout at you in front of others nor banish you from our kingdom, for I am not evil. My wife will not do the same as well, of course.”

He sighed heavily. “Yes, she is of age and old enough to do whatever she wants. But she is all we have and love, and without her presence here, it leaves a gaping hole in our hearts. It would mean so much if you return her to us, which is why you will get a very handsome reward in return.”

Killian sat still on his wooden seat, bouncing his leg as he played with his medallion in his fingers. With a hefty reward before him, he knew he would really enjoy that as the next trip to a brothel with a bottle of rum. Though, he was reminded of how hard it would be to look for someone who was missing for weeks now. Then he remembered the reward and how all the hard work would be so worth it. He was deep in thought, reconsidering his choices.

“So?” David asked after a few minutes of silence. “Will you do it?”

Killian looked up at them, a slight smirk on his handsome face. “Yes, I will.”

David and Mary Margaret were on the edge of their seats and they turned to each other. Their light fire of hope sparked into a flame. They could be so close to having their daughter in their arms again. Their hands met and they gripped each other’s hands in joy. But they must not rejoice just yet.

“Let’s not waste time,” David said, nodding at his wife before turning to the witcher. “You must speak to our sorceress and, if you ever find him, our daughter’s son.”

“Where can I find both?” Killian asked, immediately getting up from his chair.

“She’s always busy with her magic, so there is no doubt that she will be in her tower,” Mary Margaret answered. “But  _ him…  _ It will be rather difficult to find him. The young man goes around a lot. He’s mostly training in the courtyard, since he is a knight. But I’m sure you can find him in Granny’s, the best inn in Storybrooke.”

“Always playing gwent, that young man,” David couldn’t help but laugh.

“A smart man he is then,” Killian said, the corner of his lips curling slightly. “Well, thank you very much, your Majesties, for all the information. But if I may, may I also investigate your daughter’s room?”

“Of course, whatever you need to do,” Mary Margaret nodded. “As long as it helps you in your search.”

Killian nodded, and he slowly bowed very low. “I’ll be back soon, your Majesties.”

“We wish you good luck, Killian,” David said, calling him by his name for the first time.

He stood and he smiled before turning on his heel, leaving the throne room. He glanced at the guards at the door. 

“Show me the way to the sorceress’ tower.” he said.


	3. The Sorceress and the Knight

It was a rather tiring trip up so many flights of stairs, and he was glad that he finally made it. Killian stepped inside the only room in the highest tower in the whole castle, the guards that accompanied him standing guard outside.

The room was filled with many things, from vials and bottles of potions to thick books about magic. There were bookshelves on the walls. Notes with runes with ink spilled on a few of them on a table nearby. The sorceress who owned everything here was standing in front of a window, reading a book with her back towards Killian.

Killian glanced at the notes with runes, and he looked up at the sorceress. He cleared his throat, and the sorceress shut her book. She didn’t face him.

“Why am I not surprised that you’re their sorceress?” Killian asked, crossing his arms.  
The sorceress let out a soft scoff and she finally faced him.  
“Because I had no choice,” she said, her red lips forming into a frown.  
“Were they too kind to not kill you, Regina?” Killian smirked a bit. “They wouldn’t kill you, so they forced you to be their sorceress?”

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “Don’t act like we’re close, witcher.”  
“Of course,” he said, nodding as he chuckled lightly. “Forgive me.”

She approached him, and she set the book down on the table as she stared at him. “Why are you here? Let me guess, you want to ask me questions concerning Emma?”  
“Of course,” he repeated. “It’s not like I know where her son is, but you’re here, so here I am as well.”

The corner of Regina’s lip twitched and she huffed, turning away from him. She fixed her notes to avoid looking at him. Killian simply watched her, arms crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently.

“I had nothing to do with her leaving,” Regina sighed angrily, arranging her notes. “Most think that I forced her to leave since I would have a good reason to do it: revenge on her parents. Yes, I’d love to get my revenge on them, but I would have a better plan.

“Forcing Emma to leave… Oh, please. Emma wouldn’t do it even if I forced her. Why would she? She’s a strong young woman. She would fight me if I ever dared to do something like that. So, no. I had nothing to do with her disappearance.”

She glanced at Killian, who only nodded and smiled at her. He sat on a nearby chair and he clasped his hands together. Regina set down her notes and she turned to him, raising a brow.

“Do you have anything to say?” She scoffed.  
“Yes,” Killian replied. “Do you know why she would leave in the first place?”

They stared at each other for a few moments and Regina looked away, thinking deeply. Killian leaned against his chair and he crossed his legs, raising a brow. Regina leaned against the table and she chewed on her bottom lip in thought.

“I do have a thought,” she muttered, glancing up at the stone ceiling in thought. “Perhaps it’s because of the Elder Blood in her… Maybe she left because she wanted to get stronger or…”

She slowly turned to him. “Maybe someone would want to use her powers.”  
“I have a feeling you think it’s the latter,” Killian said, leaning forward.  
“I have a feeling it’s not,” Regina huffed.  
“How come?”  
“Only a few people know of the Elder Blood she has, that being her parents, her son, and me.”  
“Though, there are people that track down every known children of carriers.”

Regina sighed heavily, massaging the bridge of her nose. “Are you suggesting that someone could be chasing her?” She asked.  
Killian smirked, and that’s all she needed to know.

She faced him. “And do you want to tell her parents that?” She asked. “They’d lose their minds!”  
“Wouldn’t you like that?” He joked.  
“Sure, but in all seriousness, do you want to tell Snow White and Charming that?”  
“It’s one of the only two ideas we have. Unless, her son has a different idea?”

Their eyes met again and Regina thought deeply again. It would probably be a bad idea if they told Emma’s parents that someone could be chasing her. They’d turn the whole kingdom upside down just to know who would chase their daughter. With a kingdom in shambles, it would be hard for Regina to rule again. Though, if Emma’s son had another idea, and perhaps a better one, then maybe they’ll be at ease.

“Speaking of which,” Killian broke the silence. “Where is he?”  
Regina snapped out of her thoughts. “Maybe at the inn, playing gwent. He wasn’t at the courtyard.”  
Killian got up from the seat, clapping his hands. “Let’s go then. Make a portal.”

Regina eyes him from head to toe. “I prefer going there by myself.” She said, disgust on her face. “You smell like a corpse.”  
“I beg to differ,” Killian scoffed. “Some say I smell like death and destiny. Along with heroics and heartbreak.”  
“No, that’s the rum you drink, the perfume of strumpets, and the smell of sex.”  
“Regina, please. Just so we don’t run out of time.”

Regina grumbled and she turned away from him, using her magic to make a portal appear before them. “Well, hurry up then.” She harrumphed as she walked into the portal with Killian.

They appeared just outside of a huge inn, it was full of people who chattered and laughed loudly. Killian glanced at the sign, which read “Granny’s”. When people nearby recognized Regina, they cowered in fear and avoided her eyes. God knows what she’ll do if she catches you staring at her. Together, Killian and Regina went inside the inn.

It was lively inside, bards performing on a stage as villagers and noblemen alike watched. The aroma of delicious food filled the air, and Killian couldn’t help but look into his pouch of money. Regina nudged him with her elbow, and he looked up at her to see a disappointed look on her face.

“We’re here to look for Henry, not buy food and alcohol,” she said, trying not to scowl.  
“I know, I’ll buy food and alcohol later,” he scoffed, keeping his pouch.

They looked around the huge inn, and with lots of people around them, it was quite hard to spot a young man. Killian used his witcher senses to look around, listening closely if he could hear a group of people playing gwent.

“It’s too loud, and there’s too many people,” Killian scoffed. “What does Henry look like?”  
“Brown hair, quite tall,” Regina shrugged. “Maybe he’s wearing his gold armor.”  
“Alright,” he nodded, beginning to walk and look around.  
Regina stood near the door, arms crossed as she watched Killian disappear into a crowd of dancing drunk people.

Killian looked around for someone who fit the description that Regina gave him, and he finally found him. Sitting at a table at a far corner of the inn, Henry was winning a round against an older man. A few people surrounded them, watching how the round was going.

When Killian approached, unnoticed by the two players, Henry’s opponent passed and gave up. The small crowd laughed and Henry shook hands with his opponent.

“Nice game,” he said, grinning. “You were close to beating me.”  
“But of course, no one could beat you, Master Henry,” the old man replied.

Killian cleared his throat, and both players turned their attention to him. Henry stared up at him with a rather sad expression. He knew why he was here. Henry sighed heavily and he picked up his cards.

“Can we talk—” Killian spoke, only to be interrupted by Henry.  
“Of course, I don’t have a choice anyway,” Henry replied, glancing up at him. “Can you excuse us, please? I’ll get my reward soon.”  
The small crowd immediately walked off, the old man quickly clearing up his cards before hurrying off.

“Do you want to talk outside?” Killian asked. “With… Regina?”  
Henry cleared up all his cards and he picked up one, staring at it with a forlorn expression. He hid it in a pocket of his trousers before he got up.  
“Yeah, I’d like that,” he nodded at Killian.

They walked off and joined Regina by the door. With a nod from Killian, she left the inn with them behind her. They stood outside the inn, and Regina brushed Henry’s hair with her hand. He glanced at her with a smile, and Regina smiled back. Killian couldn’t help but chuckle quietly.

“So, what do you want to ask me?” Henry asked Killian.  
“Do you have an idea as to why your mom would leave so suddenly?” He asked him.  
“Well,” he sighed, his hand unconsciously pulling out the gwent card from his pocket. He gripped it as he looked at Killian. “I’ve thought that it was because of her Elder Blood… Maybe she could be running away from someone who’d want to use her abilities for the wrong reason.”

Regina and Killian glanced at each other nervously, and Henry noticed. He loosened his grip on his card and he stared at both of them. “Did the two of you think the same…?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Well, yes, of course,” Regina said. “It makes sense too. She has something that others would love to have their hands on.”  
Henry looked at her worriedly.  
“Which, of course, we will prevent,” she continued, clearing her throat.

“We?” Killian asked, turning to her. “I don’t think we came to an agreement that you’re helping me look for Emma.”  
“But I’m helping you anyway,” Regina faced him too. “Only because it’s what’s expected of me.”

“Can I help?” Henry piped up, his hand playing with his gwent card.

Killian and Regina turned their attention to Henry who looked at them expectantly. The two glanced at each other and they both said, “Absolutely not.”

Henry frowned and he stopped playing with the card.  
“Why not?” He asked, crossing his arms.  
“You’re too young to come with,” Regina said.  
“I’m seventeen.”  
“You could get hurt,” Killian added.  
“ I’m a knight. I’m good with a sword.”  
“Would your grandparents approve?” Regina asked.

Henry blinked and he sighed heavily. “I just want to help look for my mom. Regina, you know I can do it. You and mom raised me and watched me grow. You know I’m capable of helping!”

Regina stared at him with a stern expression and she crossed her arms. Henry did the same and he gripped the card in his hand again. He glanced at the card and he frowned sadly.

“This gwent card is one of the few things I have left of her,” he said. “She didn’t really give it to me, she gave me a gwent card of myself. But still, it’s a gwent card of her. Every time I see it, I miss her even more. I want to be there when you look for her.”

Killian glanced at the card and he saw Emma on it; she was wielding a sword as she used magic on one hand, an army in blue and black armor right behind her. He turned his attention to a gloomy looking Henry. There was silence for a while, and Henry’s expression changed. He looked determined.

“I’m going with you anyway,” he said. “I’ll convince my grandparents. I’m sure they’d let me.”  
“Great, another reason for me to leave as soon as possible.” Killian said. “Regina, you go with him. I’m not letting you tag along too.”  
“What—” Regina said.

Killian turned on his heel and he was slowly walking away. “Take all the time you need to convince the king and queen,” he called out. “I’ll be gone the moment you two have convinced them.”

“And where are you going?” Regina asked, clearly annoyed.  
“Back to the castle, I’m investigating her room.” Killian yelled. With that, he was gone in a crowd of people.

Regina and Henry looked through the crowd before they glanced at each other.  
“We might as well use a portal to get a headfirst,” Regina said.  
“Definitely,” Henry nodded in agreement.


	4. First Lead

“You are  _ not  _ going, Henry.”

Charming looked very serious about this, and yet, so did Henry. They stared at each other while Snow and Regina kept quiet and watched. Henry crossed his arms and he frowned.

“I want to help find my mom,” he said. “That’s all I ask for! I want to be there when they find her. I won’t be able to sit here and wait, so I want to be of some help. My years of training should be able to help me out there so it’s worth it!”

“Henry, there’s no training dummies out there,” Charming sighed angrily. “There’s bandits, monsters, and even dragons! You can die out there, and we don’t—”

“I can fight them alongside Killian!” Henry interrupted.

“We don’t want to lose you too!” Charming shot up from his throne.

Snow gripped Charming’s arm, looking up at him as she shook her head. Their eyes met and he sat back down, gripping the armrests of his throne. Regina placed a hand on Henry’s shoulder, and he calmed down and relaxed, sighing heavily. 

“Henry, look,” Snow gently said, compared to her husband. “We’ve lost Emma already, and if we lose you too… We’d be devastated. I know that you want to help, but we know that you might not be ready yet.”

“But—” Henry said.

“I, personally, think he is ready to go,” Regina spoke up.

All eyes turned to her.

“He has proven himself worthy already. He’s only seventeen and yet, look at him; he’s the Captain of the Royal Guard. If Killian won’t be able to watch over him, I’ll do it. If this is what he wants, then perhaps we should give it to him.”

The whole throne room was silent, and Henry stared at Regina with a slight smile on his face. Snow and Charming glanced at each other. They glanced at the ones before them, and Charming sighed again.

“Just promise us, Henry, that you come back in one piece.” He told Henry.

Henry’s eyes lit up and he grinned. He bowed very lowly and Regina bowed not too low. Henry saluted with a proud smile on his face.

“Thank you very much,” he said. “I’ll be sure to come back home in one piece.” 

“So will Emma,” Regina added.

Charming nodded with a smile and he waved his hand. “Go now. Prepare everything you need already, because Killian will be leaving sooner or later.”

Henry and Regina bowed once more and they left the throne room. Snow held Charming’s hand and gently rubbed circles on his skin. Charming turned to her and he kissed her hand gently.

“They’ll be fine, you know it,” Snow said reassuringly. “You always find us, don’t you? I’m sure Emma and Henry will be here before you know it.”

Charming nodded in agreement. “That’s all I ask for. I’d join them if I have too.”

“But sadly, we both can’t leave. All we have to do is wait…”

“All we have to do is wait, indeed…”

* * *

Killian had just arrived at Emma’s room the moment that Regina and Henry left the throne room. He sighed and he looked around the room. There were so many things he could look through. He opened a drawer of the bedside table next to Emma’s bed, and saw nothing but blank parchment papers and new quills. 

He crossed his arms and he looked around again. There were bookshelves with books that had pieces of paper in between pages. Shelves with more books on them. A desk with papers scattered around it. The four poster bed looked clean and organized. The stone floor looked as ordinary as can be.

He knelt on the ground to look under the bed, but he saw nothing but dust. He got up and opened books on the bookshelves, finding out that the papers were notes for her studies. He went to the desk and saw more notes on the papers. He picked them up one by one and read them.

“Nothing but to-do lists that are days old,” he huffed, reading the lists. “Train with Henry… Magic lessons with Regina… Get her armor and weapons repaired… Hmm, they must be training so hard that her equipment needed to be repaired.”

He set the notes back down and he opened the drawer of the desk. There were more quills and parchments, small empty vials and potion bottles, and gwent cards. Out of curiosity, he picked up a vial and sniffed it. He could tell what potions Emma had, but he didn’t think it was important. She needed buffs for training, that’s all. Or could it be because she was escaping and she  _ definitely  _ needed buffs?

He decided to keep this in mind and he kept the vials back where they belong. He shut the drawer and he looked around the room again. He saw, on a wall nearby, a painting of her family was framed. Henry was a little boy sitting beside Emma on a gold bench, Snow and Charming standing behind them. Killian smiled to himself and he thought, could there be something behind the painting?

He carefully removed the painting from the wall and he examined the stone wall. The bricks looked completely fine. Nothing was wrong with it. He turned his attention to the back of the painting, and saw nothing too.

“Emma’s clever,” he said to himself. “There’s absolutely nothing here.”

He put the painting back and he looked around the room again. He glanced at the door and he looked around the room. He got on all floors and began to crawl on the floor, looking at the bricks on the wall. He looked underneath her desk, her wardrobe, and her bed again. There was nothing of importance, or anything that caught his attention. He was about to give up, getting up again. Then he thought, what about behind the headboard?

He pulled the bed back just enough so he could get behind the bed. He examined the wall carefully, hoping to see something for once. He used his witcher senses, and that’s when he saw it; a brick that was a bit loose, compared to the others. To the normal human eye, it looked as normal as possible. But to Killian, he can see even the tiniest of scratches on the brick. He smirked and he pulled the loose brick out, looking inside the cache. He pulled out a thick journal that he found inside it.

He blew the dust off and he brushed the dust off. He examined it carefully, and he opened it up. Emma had been writing for quite a long time now, the first entry was from two years before. Killian scanned it, seeing if there was anything important. Other than seeing that she had failed something Regina told her to do, or lost to a round of gwent with Henry, Killian moved to the other pages. 

Nothing from the past two years was important, and Killian sighed heavily. He didn’t want to read so many journal entries, but he knew he had no choice. He continued to read the remaining entries, until he made it to one entry. It was just a few weeks old, at least days before she disappeared.

Killian leaned against the wall as he read it, taking in everything.

_ I know I’m not feeling things, or losing my mind. I know that someone is watching me. Even if I sit alone, candlelight being the only thing keeping me company in this room, I know someone is . I know why someone would be after me. It’s the Elder Blood in me, and I know it is. If someone gets their hands on me, it could mean the end of the world. I’ll be running away from now. If I stay here, I could bring danger to my family. To Henry. I’m thinking of going to Novigrad, blend in with the many people there, get lost in the huge crowds. It would be nice to ask for assistance from someone. But I think I know someone who could help me. I’ll go anywhere else, because I’m certain I can’t stay in Novigrad for too long. The one chasing me could lay their hands on me if I stay any longer there. _

Killian hummed in thought, and he flipped to the next page.

_ I met with Ruby today, and it wasn’t easy to convince her to get her to help me. With her history of running here and there, I knew she would help me. She said she’d get me a horse outside of the castle at night, and I could run away at last. I’ll head to Novigrad, as I intend to, and stay there for as long as I can. If I get the feeling that I have been followed, I’ll go wherever I can go. I’ve had my weapons and armor repaired, and I’ve made a few potions. I’ll head off as soon as Ruby brings the horse. No matter how much I want to stay here, I know I have to leave just to protect my family. _

Killian moved to the next page, only to find it completely blank. He flipped through the other pages, yet they were also empty. 

“Damn it,” he sighed heavily, shutting the journal. “This is the last one she wrote…”

He put the brick back, and he decided to keep the journal for now. He knew he might need it again soon. He pushed the bed back into its spot and he crossed his arms. 

“Novigrad…” He muttered. “That’s all I’ve got for now… But there’s also Ruby… I might as well ask her before I leave Misthaven.”

He glanced at the journal and he smirked. “Well… A hefty reward awaits me.”

* * *

“We convinced them.” Henry grinned at Killian. “We even finished before you did.”

“And you said you’d be gone when we finished,” Regina added, clearly amused. “Well, that didn’t age well, did it?”

Regina and Henry stood outside the castle with some bags with them. Henry still wore his golden armor, and Regina wore a rather elegant navy blue dress. They were all packed up and ready to go, it seems.

Killian stared at them with a blank expression and he sighed heavily. “Then I suppose I have no choice than to let you two follow?” He asked.

“Of course,” Regina said. “Snow and Charming let Henry go, and I was supposed to tag along with you anyway.”

“Besides, we’re all packed up already.” Henry pointed out. “We’ve even got our horses with us.”

Killian sighed again and he shrugged. “Fine,” he said. “Let me get my horse first…”

Henry smiled and he nodded, getting on his horse. “Where are we going to go first?” He asked.

“We’re looking for someone named Ruby,” Killian replied.

“Ruby?” Regina asked as she got onto her horse. “Ruby Lucas?”

“I don’t know, is she the only Ruby in town?” Killian asked, raising a brow.

“She is,” Henry replied. “She works at Granny’s.”

“If only I researched Emma’s room first.” Killian grumbled to himself. “I would’ve left without them by now…”

“What was that?” Regina asked, eyes narrowed.

“Nothing,” Killian quickly replied. “I’ll go get Leviathan.”

“What about us?” Henry said.

  
“Meet me at Granny’s.” Killian answered. “And  _ don’t  _ do anything there without me yet.”


End file.
